Voltage Inc. Wiki:Manual of Style/Character guide
This is a guide for character articles, including secondary characters. Note that if a section does not apply to the page, it should be skipped (e.g., if is no quotes or trivia pertaining to the character, the "Quotes" and "Trivia" section shouldn't be included). Lead The lead section is anything included before the table of contents and/or the article content. It does not have any headings. With the exception of the introductory text, they are optional, depending on the situation, and must follow this order: # Article maintenance tags (e.g., , , ). Alternatively, the maintenance tags can be included within a specific section of the article, with the exception of "Article stub" which must always in the lead section. # Infobox character template. This template is used for main and secondary characters. # Introductory text, explaining what this article is about. # Table of contents, which generally appears after the lead, provided there is more than four headings. If the page is long but does not have any table of contents, you may manually add it with __TOC__. In addition, a head quote can be added after the infobox template and before the introductory text. Use , but make sure it's not a long quote or too vague/obscure to understand. Ideally, it should be understood without explaining the context. While the infobox character template contains many fields, you do not need to fill every field. The only mandatory fields are the characters name, their Kanji name (if applicable; if not, use "?"), the characters image, and the image width fields. * Fields such as age, height, and weight are acceptable to fill if the information is present. Other fields, such as occupation and family, are not. Those are better suited for the background section. ** Family may be an exception, if the family member is another main character. Such as Kiyoharu Nanahoshi and Sakuya Nanahoshi from True Love Sweet Lies. * Trivial details such as a characters blood type and birthday, although presented frequently as part of the characters description, is information more suitable for the trivia section. The introduction should always include the characters name, which should be bolded by placing three apostrophes on either side of the word, their relationship with the protagonist or their occupation, and the game they originate from. Additional information may include the characters voice actors in any commercials if applicable or if they're featured in ''Sweet Cafe by Voltage''. Article content The sections should start at h2 ( ), e.g., Background . All sections are optional, depending on the situation. Background This section should relay the characters history prior to their involvement in the story. Any relevant information discovered during the story should be added here. Use the template whenever necessary. Information is considered a spoiler if it's revealed during episodes that were paid for and is crucial to the plot development. Information that's accessible in one of the free episodes is not considered a spoiler. * Trivial or vague information revealed during paid episodes such as where the character attended college or their previous employment is not considered a spoiler. ** For example: Nozomu Fuse being a former Interpol detective is stated in a paid episode and isn't considered a spoiler because its mention is not crucial to the story development, therefore it may be placed in his background section. Details such as why he left Interpol and the events leading to his departure is considered a spoiler as it is crucial to the plot development. Characteristics This section should explain the characters appearance and personality. Screenshots This section is used for screenshots within the game. This would include a characters description and screenshots showcasing a characters attire throughout their stories. The orientation is always set in landscape mode for screenshots. Gallery The gallery section is used for artwork of the characters. This includes artwork from their main stories and special stories. Artwork is sorted within galleries using a tabber box. The orientation may be set in either portrait or landscape mode depending on the images. Quotes Quotes and dialogue exchanges should be listed in this section. * The maximum number of quotes allowed for a main character is 8''' (this number includes quotes, exchanges and header quotes). * The maximum number of quotes allowed for a secondary character is '''4 (this number includes quotes, exchanges and header quotes). * If there are exchanges included within the Quotes section, the maximum number of exchanges allowed is 1'''. * One exchange will count as one quote and all exchanges must be placed under a "Dialogue" subheading. * Each quote should demonstrate something notable about the characters personality or beliefs. * Each quote should demonstrate something unique which the other quotes do not. * Header quotes are counted amongst the total number of quotes on a page. * Header quotes should not be repeated in the quotation section of the same article. * Quotes should generally be no longer than one or two sentences long. * Dialogue exchanges are included amongst the number of quotations. * Keep spoilers out of quotations. Quotes are not intended to reflect plot twists. Quotes should be listed using *. Trivia Although '''trivia can be an interesting addition to articles, these sections can be quickly filled with superfluous or speculative information. To help editors when they are adding trivia the following guidelines should be observed. * When you are adding trivia, try to stick to known facts and avoid theorizing as much as possible. Adding facts that allow readers to draw their own conclusions is sometimes acceptable however. * Placing personal opinion in trivia is not acceptable. * No name etymologies should be added unless they are confirmed by a valid source as having a special significance. Trivia should be listed using *. References Add when at least one has been used within the article. The wiki will automatically list the references. Categories Categorize the page accordingly. Category:Voltage Inc. Wiki Category:Policies and guidelines